gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Maisonette 9
logo. |image_size = 300px |games = The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony |locations = Galveston Ave, Westminster, Liberty City |owner = Tony Prince (formerly) Yusuf Amir |floors = 2 |founded = 2003 |accessible = Yes |employees = Luis Lopez Joni Dessie Cindy Zack Adhem }} Maisonette 9 is a famous "Members only nightclub" owned by Gay Tony in Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV as well as its episodic titles, The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description ''GTA IV'' and The Lost and Damned Located on Galveston Ave in Westminster, Liberty City, the club itself is referenced occasionally in GTA IV. During Out of the Closet, Tom Rivas mentions both Maisonette 9 and Hercules, another club owned by Gay Tony. Other characters from GTA IV who are known to have visited the club include Roman Bellic, Brucie Kibbutz, Gracie Ancelotti (as revealed during ...I'll Take Her), Alexandra Chilton and Carmen Ortiz (Carmen refers to the club as "Bungalow 9" during dates with Niko). The club is later reported by the Libertytreeonline.com to be closed alongside Hercules following allegations of drug pushing in the premises. Although it is mentioned in GTA IV and The Lost and Damned, the club is inaccessible in both games. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' According to the official website, Maisonette 9 was founded in 2003 by Gay Tony, and is located at the basement levels of a warehouse-turned loft on Galveston Ave, along the Westminster—Meat Quarter border. The club itself only exists physically in The Ballad of Gay Tony, whereas the same location in GTA IV and The Lost and Damned is nondescript. Luis Lopez works as a bouncer at the club and as Tony Prince's personal bodyguard. Other Maisonette 9 clubs are currently operating in London and Las Venturas. As Luis works in Maisonette 9 as a bouncer, the player can access the club and interact with its patrons. Luis can dance, compete in a champagne drinking game, drink shots or manage the club. Maisonette 9 also serves as mission destination points. Following Ladies Half Price, the club is temporarily closed, but re-opens after the final mission of the game. If the player fires a weapon or causes a disturbance whilst inside the club, Luis will be banned from the club for 24 hours. Maisonette 9 is open between 21:00 and 6:00. The nearest subway stations are the Hematite LTA J/A station or the Frankfort Avenue LTA K/C station. The website for the club is Maisonette9.com Employees *Tony Prince (owner until the completion of the storyline) *Yusuf Amir (owner after the completion of the storyline) *Luis Lopez (head of security, manager, and co-owner) *Dessie (doorman) *Joni (CCTV operator) *Cindy (waitress) *Zack Adhem (bartender) *Various bouncers *Bathroom attendant Activities *'Drinking' Luis can drink alcohol shots at the bar for free. He starts getting drunk at four shots. If Luis drinks nine shots, he will get wasted and blackout. A few hours later, Luis will wake up in different places around the city (such as Middle Park, Happiness Island, Star Junction etc.), still slightly hungover. *'Dancing' On the dancefloor, the player can start a dancing minigame. In the first part, the player must dance using both analog sticks (pressing them in rhythm) and in the second part, the player must press the buttons which appear on the screen. If the player completes the first part perfectly he will trigger the second part. If the player makes some minor mistakes during the first part, Luis will have sex in the toilet with the girl he danced with. *'Champagne Drinking Contest' The player can try the Champagne mini game in the VIP floor upstairs. Firstly, Luis shakes the bottle and sprays champagne on the other people, then must drink the rest of the bottle without vomiting. The player must turn the joystick not too fast or slow and the player should win. If Luis has previously had a drink at the bar, he may vomit. Should Luis fail to win, he will wake up at a random location in Liberty City, most likely due to passing out from intoxication. *'Club Management' To start the Club Managment mini-game, walk into the room in Maisonette 9 that has a "Management Only" sticker on it. The objective is to make sure that there is no trouble in the the club. People can be thrown out for various activities, such as Drug Dealing, being too drunk, trying to skip out on their bar tab or men sexually harassing women in the club. At some point during the mini-game, Joni may call Luis to go back to her office and seduces him. She may give him a lapdance, a blowjob or they may have sex against a table in the office. Occasionally, while in Club Management, Luis will receive a call from (usually) Dessie or Gay Tony, asking him to help out a VIP celebrity. There are eight celebrities who require assistance, and assisting all eight contributes towards 100% Completion. Influences The nightclub (the interior in particular) is most likely inspired by the Bungalow 8 nightclub in New York City, as both 'bungalow' and 'maisonnette' mean "small house". Gallery width="auto" perrow="6" style="font-size:95%; padding:0;" widths="120"> Maisonette_9.jpg|A poster for Maisonette 9. Joni-TBOGT.png|Joni, one of the workers in the club. ss_e2maisonposters.png|Maisonette 9 Stars poster. masionetteidcard.PNG|Roman's Maisonette ID card. MaisonettePoster1.jpg|Another Maisonette 9 poster. GTA-EFLC-DOOR-SIGN.jpg|The sign found on the door to Tony's office. Maisonette9CW.png|Maisonette 9 in GTA: Chinatown Wars. Trivia *One of the posters for the club states "See listed celebrities every night!" This is an ironic pun on the term 'c-list celebrity', which is a derogatory term for a celebrity who holds little fame or status. *The player may remain in the club for as long as they desire, however beyond closing time the club will be empty. *If the player visits the Maisonette in Grand Theft Auto IV and the downloadable version of The Lost and Damned, the club will be inaccessible. The signs on the top of the door and on the right side are missing; the door to the club is an old gray one and there are trash cans on the side. The lights in the windows at night are yellow instead of green. *In the early morning hours before the club closes, some people can be seen standing outside vomiting and staggering around. *On Integrity 2.0, Lazlow and his sidekick Jorge try to get into Maisonette 9, but Dessie stops them. A woman then suggests they go to Bahama Mamas, and later the two end up at Hercules, thinking the club is full of women due to the long line of men outside, unaware it is a gay club. * The owner of the real world Bungalow 8, Amy Sacco, does very brief voice work on the in-game radio, as a budding club owner named Larissa Slalom who says that "Tony Prince is a loser". *Yusuf Amir wants to franchise the clubs. After the storyline, Amir reveals that he had bought the place along with his father and might open more Maisonette 9 nightclubs around the world (and even on the moon). *It is stated on Electro-Choc that Crookers are the resident DJs at the club, though they are not seen in the club. *If the player enters the ladies' toilets, they can hear women having sex, throwing up, urinating or crying. The same can also be heard to a lesser extent in the men's toilets. de:Maisonette 9 es:Maisonette 9 nl:Maisonette 9 pl:Maisonette 9 Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Nightclubs